Damon Merrick
Damon Merrick é um personagem de Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Ele é o dono do clube punk local usado, dentre outras coisas, para shows, e é o principal antagonista do jogo. Personalidade Damon tem a reputação de ser um cara bastante perigoso. Ele é fácil de se irritar e não hesita em bater em pessoas que o devem dinheiro, como foi o caso de Drew North. De acordo com os comentários de Frank Bowers, Damon já fez muitas coisas ruins. Porém, Damon também parece ter respeito por pessoas que mostram estar do seu lado, e também parece valorizar suas amizades. Ele presentou Frank com um filhote de cachorro e se mostrará um tanto preocupado com seu amigo Sheldon ao falar com Chloe se ela o atacou no Episódio 1. Porém, ele não ficará bravo com Chloe mesmo se ela lhe der motivos para isso, apenas dizendo em um tom ligeiramente respeitoso que Frank tinha razão sobre ela. Aparência Física Damon usa uma jaqueta de couro marrom e possui várias tatuagens cobrindo seu pescoço e braços. Ele tem a barba e o cabelo castanhos e usa o cabelo puxado para trás. Ele também usa um colar, um relógio, algumas pulseiras e possui um piercing na orelha direita. Damon também tem uma cicatriz em seu rosto. Biografia A seguir o que a Chloe escreveu sobre Damon em seu diário: Deu o dinheiro para o Damon= Deu o dinheiro para o Damon É só passar alguns minutos com o Damon Merrick para perceber que ele é um cara tranquilão que curte jardinagem no tempo livre e adora arco-iris e unicórnios. Ah, além de caçar quem deve dinheiro para ele. São os pequenos prazeres da vida. |-|Ficou com o Mikey= Ficou com o Mikey É só passar alguns minutos com o Damon Merrick para perceber que ele é um cara tranquilão que curte jardinagem no tempo livre e adora arco-iris e unicórnios. Ah, além de quebrar os joelhos dos outros. São os pequenos prazeres da vida. Honestamente, não conheço ele muito bem. Eu sei que ele cobra todas as dívidas, que o nome dele está escrito por toda a serraria e que ele assusta até o Frank. Acho que eles trabalham juntos, mas diferente do Frank, ele morde tanto quanto ladra. Todo mundo que estava na serraria naquela noite parecia conhecer ele, mas quando eu perguntava sobre o cara, a galera se fechava toda. E só um sujeitinho bem casca-grossa botaria medo na bandidagem de Arcadia Bay. A única coisa que todos disseram? Que o cara é encrenca. thumb|center|400px Episódio Um - "Despertar" Damon aparece pela primeira vez ameaçando um cara que lhe deve dinheiro de uma aposta que perdeu. Se Chloe se aproximar deles, Damon dirá para ela "cuidar da sua vida". Há um graffiti no interior da serraria que diz "não mexa com Damon Merrick" com um recibo de aposta logo abaixo no chão, mostrando que alguém perdeu uma aposta e está devendo dinheiro à Damon (provavelmente o cara com quem ele aparece tendo uma discussão no lado de fora). Quando Chloe começa um bate-boca com o segurança, ele irá mencionar que é seu chefe que decide quem entra ou não no clube. Após Chloe derramar cerveja em Sheldon Pike, ela pode ir perguntar ao Frank quem ele é. Frank dirá que ele trabalha para Damon, um amigo seu, e que o mesmo é o dono do clube. Episódio Dois - "Admirável Mundo Novo" Se Chloe olhar o computador de Frank, verá que Damon mandou um email para Frank dizendo que a serraria foi destruída pelo fogo junto de seus cães de rinha, fazendo ele perder $10,000. Ele comenta que irá achar a "pessoa" que começou o fogo e acabar com ela. Quando Chloe está no quarto do Drew para recolher seu dinheiro, Damon aparece e cobra o dinheiro que está lhe devendo e fazendo pouco caso da venda de drogas estar baixa nos últimos tempos. Ele perderá sua paciência com Drew e começará a bater nele. Se Chloe escolher não intervir, Damon quebrará o joelho de Drew (acabando com sua carreira esportiva) e ameaçará ir atrás de Mikey se a dívida não for paga. Se Chloe intervir, Drew será poupado do resto da surra, e Damon ficará satisfeito em receber seu dinheiro. O diálogo dele com Chloe dependerá se ela atacou ou não os caras escrotos na serraria, podendo ser mais intimidador ou não. Infelizmente, Mikey North tentará impedir que Damon leve o dinheiro e acabará tendo o braço quebrado. Damon agradecerá Chloe por lhe dar o dinheiro, ameaçará Drew e irá embora. De acordo com o arquivo que James Amber tem sobre Damon, ele é suspeito de furto, extorsão, tráfico, agressão, roubo e assassinato. Episódio Três - "Inferno Vazio" Damon faz sua primeira aparição ao lado de Frank quando eles encontram Chloe e Rachel no lixão. Ele se recusa a revelar (ou deixar que Frank revele) o paradeiro de Sera para as duas, e quando percebe que Rachel é filha do promotor público e planeja usá-la para chantagear James, Rachel se enfurece e o ataca com um pedaço de madeira, o jogando no chão. Após uma breve briga, Damon esfaqueia Rachel no braço e é atacado por Frank, que o distrai tempo suficiente para Chloe e Rachel escaparem. Mais tarde, Damon recebe mensagens de Chloe, achando que se trata de James. Ele revela que capturou Sera e obriga Chloe a colaborar, destruindo provas contra ele, revelando o nome do informante que dedurou sua gangue e entregando à ele o dinheiro do resgate para Sera ser salva. Damon está ameaçando Sera quando Chloe chega na serraria. Furioso por ter sido enganado por Chloe, ele bate nela e chuta sua cabeça. Damon vai até Sera e injeta heroína nela, reavivando seu vício em drogas. Felizmente, Frank aparece, ferido, e ataca Damon novamente. Chloe vê os dois lutando antes de desmaiar. É altamente sugerido que Damon foi morto por Frank, pois Frank aparece vivo e sozinho no final do jogo com a faca de Damon. Frank também derrama um pouco de cerveja no chão durante a cutscene final do Episódio 3, o que normalmente é uma maneira de lamentar a morte de um parceiro, com o álcool jogado no chão simbolizando a bebida que a pessoa morta teria. Frank também coloca a faca de Damon dentro de uma caixa com uma foto dos dois juntos, com a foto tendo várias manchas de sangue, mais uma vez sugerindo que Frank o matou. Uma enxada também pode ser vista ao fundo. Relacionamentos Amigos *Frank Bowers - Hesitantemente, Frank diz que Damon é "um amigo seu", mas é sugerido que o relacionamento deles provavelmente era tenso, visto que é altamente sugerido que Frank não hesitou em matar Damon para impedir que ele continuasse ameaçando os outros e se tornasse um perigo ainda maior. Funcionários *Sheldon Pike - Sheldon trabalha para Damon e usa isso como desculpa para exercer dominância sobre os outros e fazer o que bem entender. *Peter Gillespie - Peter é outro dos funcionários de Damon, mostrando ser bastante hostil e intimidador. *Rodney Sears - Rodney é o segurança no clube de Damon e, diferente de seus outros empregados, ele pode ser mais tolerante que seus colegas, como demonstrado quando ele deixa Chloe entrar no clube se ela vence o bate-boca. *Frank Bowers - Frank também trabalha para Damon e o ajuda com alguns dos eventos que ele organiza na serraria, também coletando dívidas para ele. Embora seja um de seus empregados, Frank diz à Chloe que há muitas coisas que Damon faz com as quais ele "não concorda". *Drew North - Drew vende oxicodona para Damon, porém, após Drew tentar roubá-lo, presume-se que ele não trabalha mais para Damon. Curiosidades *Seu nome pode ser um derivado da palavra "Daemon". Além disso, Chloe possui vários desenhos em seu diário de Damon com chifres, em referência ao diabo. Galeria Foto FrankeDamonFotoBTS.png|Damon e Frank. Capturas de Tela ApostaDamon.jpg|Bilhete de aposta em rinha de cães. Damon2.jpg|Damon ameaçando um cara. Graffiti-Damon.png|Graffiti na serraria. Damon3.png|Damon ao ver Chloe e Mikey no quarto. Damon&Chloe.jpg|Damon recebendo o dinheiro de Chloe. DamonVsMike.jpg|Damon batendo em Mikey quando ele tenta pegar o dinheiro. Damon4.jpg|Damon e Frank no lixão. Damon5.jpg|Damon ameaçando Chloe. Damon6.jpg|Damon ameaçando Rachel. DamonKnife.png|Damon esfaqueia Rachel. Damon7.jpg|Damon sendo segurado por Frank para que Rachel e Chloe escapem. Damon&Sera.jpg|Damon ameaçando Sera na serraria. Damon8.jpg|Damon dando chutes em Chloe. en:Damon Merrick fr:Damon Merrick ru:Дэймон Меррик Categoria:Personagens (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens Masculinos (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 1: Despertar Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 2: Admirável Mundo Novo Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 3: Inferno Vazio Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Personagens Principais (Prequel) Categoria:Falecidos Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm